The ticket printer is widely applied to the fields of lottery, transportation, supermarket, shopping mall and so on, and is used for printing securities or transaction certificates, such as lottery ticket, passenger ticket and purchase invoice. These tickets can be used normally only when the ticket content is printed completely.
In related technologies, the host control software of printer cannot know whether the data that the ticket includes is completely printed, consequently, after sending the data of a ticket to be printed to the printer, the host control software considers the ticket is printed successfully, and considers the valid ticket is printed and registers the number of ticket in the software system of the host even the situation that the ticket is invalid, caused by the incomplete printing of the ticket content, happens. For example, during the process of printing ticket, although the data of the current ticket is lost, and the ticket content is incompletely printed, which is caused by the reasons that the upper cover of printer is lifted, the data communication is disturbed, the ticket printing paper is used up and it is needed to replace the sheet roll, and other reasons, the host control software also considers a complete valid ticket is printed. Thus, when the ticket data to be printed is not printed on the ticket completely and accurately because of malfunction of the printer, the ticket that the user purchases may not be used normally because of the incomplete contents of ticket, such as barcode, key number and amount of money, which seriously damages the property interest of ticket user and causes unnecessary dispute between the ticket user and the ticket publisher.
There is no effective solution provided at present for the problem that it is difficult to conveniently and accurately judge whether the ticket is completely printed in related technologies.